


Dê esperança a eles

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela lhes dava esperança de que poderiam escolher seus próprios caminhos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dê esperança a eles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give them hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980178) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



De todas as coisas que aconteceram, uma que ela não esperava era o interesse que os garotos de guerra mais novos dirigiam a ela. Fazia sentido de certa forma, era ela que estava contando a eles a história de Nux, lhes dando um herói com o qual eles podiam se identificar. Ainda assim, Capable não estava pronta para o exército de pequenas crianças que estava correndo atrás dela o dia inteiro. Era assustador, a princípio, ela não sabia o que eles esperavam dela, e temia não ser capaz de corresponder a essas expectativas. Mas logo se tornou claro que eles queriam muito pouco, e o que desejavam ela não se sentia capaz de lhes negar. Estavam pedindo por esperança. Esperança de que podiam ser mais do que seguidores inconscientes que morreriam pela causa de outra pessoa. Esperança de que poderiam escolher seus próprios caminhos. Esperança de que poderiam deixar para trás uma memória de um modo que não envolvia atos descuidados só para impressionar outros, até ao custo da morte.

Apesar dos mais velhos reclamarem e tentarem manter os modos antigos, os mais novos estavam entusiasmados para ver as coisas mudarem. Eles ainda lembravam as mães das quais foram tirados. Eles não sentiam que tinham vantagens sobre os outros pelas quais valia a pena lutar para manter. Eles admiraram as guerreiras orgulhosas que mataram Joe e voltaram como salvadoras de todo o povo mais do que jamais tinham admirado os motoristas que morreram uma morte brutal.

E era para ela que eles vinham. Algumas vezes com perguntas genéricas sobre coisas do dia-a-dia, outras perguntando a ela sobre suas irmãs e as Vuvalini, e muitas vezes pediam a ela que lhes contasse sobre a história de Nux novamente. Ela nunca se recusava a fazer isso. Eles eram crianças que ainda podiam desaprender todas as coisas tóxicas que acreditavam por lavagem cerebral. Ela fez com que fosse sua missão os ajudar, dar-lhes a esperança que precisavam tão desesperadamente. Capable algumas vezes se perguntava se Nux teria gostado de ser lembrado por todas essas crianças como um símbolo de esperança. Imaginava que sim, apesar de isso não ser tão importante. Para Capable, isso não era feito para ele, era feito para ela mesma. Queria ajudar aquelas crianças, e acima de tudo queria criar um lugar onde gostaria de viver.


End file.
